MA Minecast Adventures
by Feurinae
Summary: Join Rebecca and her friends Chris, Tey, Star and Sarah as they journey through strange and mythical lands using a powerful amulet and an odd journal.
1. Discovery

_**Hello! This is my first fanfiction posted, based with my friends, OCs, and stories at times. It'll probably seem weird, but just try to go with it! ovo**_

So close.

I was almost done with my work in U.S History, meaning I'd be able to visit my favorite 1st Grade class and help the teacher very soon. _Thank goodness the day's almost done for._ I thought, a smile beginning to spread across my face. I knew that once the day ended, I'd get to see my friends at home, though they were already at my school.

My friends included Chris, Tey, Star (Josiah), and my sister Sarah.

Chris, Tey and Star recently moved to my neighborhood in the isolated , not _that_ isolated. We were just off of Hexam, a major roadway. Fortunately, Chris, Tey, and Star all transferred to my school. And in 7th period, while Star and Tey were in P.E., Chris and I took care of 1st grade. Of course, Chris was in the class next door, but our classes went to recess together, so we mainly just hung around the swingsets.

Suddenly, the bell rings, and I find myself stuffing papers and pencils into my backpack, though I was in no real hurry.

2 staircases and 1 tripping incident later, I make it to the first graders. "Good afternoon Mrs.G," I greeted to first grade teacher, followed by a kind response and many little voices repeating my name. Most of them ran up to hug me and others asked if I could help them out with worksheets and RC tests.

I helped them for about 10 minutes before we started out for recess.

I met up with Chris in the hall, still shushing and keeping little kids in line. He had to do the same. We started with small chat, followed by little ones tugging my jacket sleeves in order to get me to tie their shoes. We headed out and took up the two swings, since the youngens don't go on them anyways. We finally saw Star and Tey out on the track around the football field, and giggled a bit when Star tripped on his untied shoelaces. Unfortunately, before we could talk, we had to get the kids in. Chris and I ran into our classrooms and readied the kids for dismissal. Back into the hall, then out to the bus loop, then onto the bus.

Since the bus was separated into half boys, half girls, I sat with a little third grader named Katie, while Chris and Star sat in the seat across from me. Tey was one seat behind, stuck with a little bratty boy. Finally we all got off at our stop, and luckily we brought our bikes to the sides of the road. We all rode home after the bus passed.

Later on, I got a text from Chris saying that he found a cool forest that we could explore. I got my bike out and rounded everyone up. We rode to this forest, which was a short bike ride away, and began to walk through.

Star freaked out when he saw a bobcat, but that was typical Star. I got used to the bobcats and coyotes and rattlesnakes by this time, and I'm pretty sure Tey and Chris were used to it since they came from Australia.

After 30 minutes or so, I tripped on something. The guys stopped to help me up, and upon getting back on my feet, I noticed something glimmering in the soil. I dug it out.

What I found was an old looking journal. It had a necklace sticking out, like an amulet or something of the sort. Chris and Tey marveled at it, meanwhile Star passed it off as some cheap, fake, plastic toy. We immediately rode back home, where I proceeded to wash off the amulet and clean off the journal.

_**Welp, that's pretty much all for now. Find out what happens next chapter! Until then, stay curious, readers.**_

_**-Furi**_


	2. The Search Begins

**Welcome back, and if you didn't miss me then why the heck are you reading this? Oh whatever. Let's continue. (PSA Chris is here for.. whatever reason? Ok ;D He'll be using Italics and brackets, meanwhile I'll be using brackets)**

_(:D Hey lol)_

After washing everything, I came back outside where I found Star chasing Tey with a stick. _What the hell is wrong with these people? _I thought. Chris was just relaxing in a chair watching the two idiots. When they noticed the cleaned journal in my hands, they stopped their lousy antics and sat near me to see what was in it. I turned the cover and the first blank page.

_Dedicated to the curious. _..Strange choice of words for an opening.

_For nearly three weeks I have been devoting my time to discovering the unknown within these forests. I stumbled upon an old, abandoned looking cottage, and made a small homestead there. The living was fine, at least for a while. The first night I stayed I noticed strange shadows at the windows. I passed it off as some animals, but I soon learned the true terror lurking outside these stone walls._

_I found a strange amulet the second night, in the basement. It was damp and shrouded in darkness down there, but I found a sense of safety and tranquility. The amulet was among three other objects; a compass, a fossil, and a map. Of course, I couldn't fight the curiosity that was burning inside of me. I had to open it._

_On the old parchment, there was a detailed sketch of the woodlands around me. I saw what looked to be a small town. It was across a vast, deep lake. I decided to go there in the morning. _

_That night was peaceful, as if the figures in the windows had left me or something of the sort. It was odd. I slept well that night too._

_The next morning, I set out on my journey. I packed the necessities, and the strange objects I had found the night before. When I opened the door, an odd letter was on the ground at my feet. It had ancient looking markings written all over it. I put that in my bag, hoping to decipher it later._

_While trekking through the quiet forest, I logged many creatures that caught my attention. These creatures were not there for any days before. They were all new, and strange. One looked like a deer with lion-like qualities. It leaped and stalked smaller animals, and when it got close enough, it stretched its jaws like a snake and revealed its sharp teeth. It was like nothing I have ever seen before._

_Right now, I'm trying to rest on a makeshift raft I've constructed on the lake. Hopefully by morning I'll already hit land. For now, this is the end of my writing._

_Hopefully I'll awaken. _

I finished reading the page out loud and began flipping through the others. All blank. "I guess he didn't make it?" Star questioned. "Probably.." I mumbled. I wanted to read more of his journey. I was eager to find out what happened to this person. I stared at the amulet for a while before Chris got up. "I guess we should find out what happened to him, what do ya think guys?" He said. "Yeah," I replied.

The problem was that we basically didn't know where to start.

Suggestions like "Why don't we check the library's records?" and "We could try looking at the map," sprung up. "We don't have the map…" I stared at the group in front of me. "Why don't we go back and look for it then?" asked Sarah.

Of course, everyone considered that idea. We went back to the woods and dug up an old, deteriorated bag after finding a strip of leather sticking out of the ground. We searched the insides of it and, to my surprise, found the three objects in the book. Strangely, they looked untouched and unscathed by the wrath of time. We took the bag and the items back to my house and emptied it at the dining room table.

_A compass, a fossil, and a map… they're all here then? _I thought to myself. It seemed pretty strange that they were all still intact and distinguishable. "Why is a fossil there?" asked Chris, poking at the remnants. "Probably because-" I paused to smack his hand away from it, then continued, "Probably because it's cursed or something," I finished. Somehow I think I telepathically sent a message to not touch the fossil to Chris, because I could tell that he knew I was probably gonna kill him if he touched it again. _Damn right you back away._

Star picked up the compass and turned it around a couple of times. "This thing is broken, dude." "What do you mean? It's stuck on North?" "No, even weirder. It's stuck on Southwest." _That's weird…_ I grabbed it and shook it. I turned with it and the needle pointed to North. "Should we go this way?" I asked the rest of the group. "If it can lead us to the guy, we should try it," Star said, cracking his knuckles. "Alright, let's pack everything up, then we'll go."

I finished shoving the last few sketchbooks into my backpack, followed by necessities, like snack foods, drinks, and a survival knife. I put the amulet around my neck and stared into its pale grey jewel. I shoved it away into my shirt, then put on my jacket and put the journal into my backpack. I went outside, and met up with the group.

"Is everyone ready?"

They nodded.

"Ok. Let's go."


End file.
